The rotating clutch assembly of a power shift transmission generally has a base element and a clutch piston separated by intervening clutch discs with the base element and clutch piston being free to rotate independently relative one to the other. The intervening discs are therefore subjected to an undesirable amount of wear which represents a waste of labor, time and material.
This invention resides in means for connecting the clutch piston to the base element for rotation together as a unit while permitting axial movement of the clutch piston in directions toward and from the base element and intervening clutch discs.